Naruto:Cursed Chronicles
by bite18
Summary: this is my first fanfic so pls review. this story takes place where naruto, sakura, sai, and yamato find sasuke in the manga.Pls review and tell me wht u think pls.
1. The Fall Of A Leaf

Naruto:The Cursed Chronicles

I do not own naruto

Chapter 1: The Fall Of A Leaf

"Leave, Him". cried Kabuto, as he noticed Sasuke building up chakra to preform a justu. "Hmph, why should I?" asked the Uchia, not letting his guard down to the Konoha shinobi, who had already been injured and paralyzed by, his Chidori current . "Sasuke, if you let him live, and also the others they could finish off the the, Akatsuki's!" added Kabuto, hurredly trying to calm him down. "What a pathetic excuses for letting him live……."started sasuke trailing off in thought. "Sasuke, listen to me the only reason why Orochimaru wants you is because he wants to take your body to become his next host!!" pleaded Yamato.

"I don't care!" cried Sasuke,"If it helps me kill Itachi, then so be it, but….Naruto..!"he added, just then he chaneled his Chidori current into his Kusanagi, lunging at Naruto in a flurry of sparks. "Sasuke!!" cried Orochimaru and Kabuto, in surprise. "Naruto!!?" screamed Sakura. Sasuke dashed and stabbed the roiling blade of lightning into Naruto chest, right into his heart ! "S-a…su-k..e..?!", rasped the demon-boy in disbelief. "Heh, why so surprised Naruto you knew it was coming, it was either gonna be me or you, and well…let's just say I din't want to lose." As he said this Sasuke wrenched out his blade, sending a shower of blood and sparks.

"Ghh…", gasped Sai in shock. "Heh your next!" cried Sasuke, swinging out his blade of lightning at Sai's head severing it from his shoulders sending a shower of blood everywhere, adding to the blood pool already pooling around Naruto's limp form on the ground at Sasukes feet.

All the while this was happening Naruto was losing his grips on his life, all he could hear was Sakura screaming his name, and felt a slight throbbing on his neck then it all went black……………………………………………………………….

'Am I dead ' thought Naruto franticlly. All he could see was black, then…..he heard dripping..water dripping then all of a sudden gates rose into view in front of him, he was standing in front of the gates, the same very gates that held the Demon-Fox. " Your dead you brat" came the growl of the nine-tailed fox. " Why!" cried Naruto slaming his fist into the gates "Why damn you Sasuke, damnit!!" The fox was silent for a second then "What if I could bring you back,….would you do it?" came the growl of the beast. Naruto sat, stunned in silence for a second, "Could you,…really do it?", he wispered. Their was a rustle of unsurance in the foxes tone. "..Yes I can give you my chakra to be your own , bringing you back, …will you do it?" asked the Kyubi.

"Then do it, I got to get back…" answered Naruto nodding towards the foxes direction. "Then so be it,.. but one more thing, did that Uchia brat do anything other than stabbing you?" asked the fox quickly, curiosity creeping in to its voice. "No, why?" asked Naruto, flashing the fox a quzzighly look. "Just wondering" answered the fox, blank of emotion. "Now here we go" said the Kyubi. As he said this red chakra crept up Narutos leg and curling all the way to his stomach where it then plunged into his stomach.

"GAAH!!" gasped Naruto in pain, doubling over on to the ground in. "It'll hurt for a minute, then u'll be fine and…… ..alive" the fox growled in reasurence over Narutos cry's. As the fox said this light flooded into his open eyes!

--------------------------------------------------------------

'Minutes before' " Take off his jacket!" cried Sakura to the medical ninjas standing by her. As soon as Naruto had been stabbed she and Yamato had rushed back to the village, she would be damned if she was going to lose Naruto, since she's already lost,…Sasuke.

"Alright Naruto, here we go come back to me , come on!" cried the girl, a wave of fear in her voice, on the verge of tears. She channeled chakra into her hands and pressing them into the wound caused by Sasukes blade. But… they wouln't heal, not even a bit. "Come on damnit come on!" screamed the young med ninja in greif. "Sakura,………." Wispered Tsunade , who had just walked in with Kakashi by her side. "Let him go he … hes dead, I'm sorry.." trailed of the Hokage.

"NO,!!" cried Sakura, crumpling to the floor in tears. "Come on," said Kakashi, silently and helping her up from the floor to leave the room. No sooner then he had seated her and himself onto the benches outside of the leaf-villages hospital, she fell into his arms, a crumpled mess, crying. "Why!!" she cried. "Why!" He only sat there in silence,…then. " Sakura, Kakashi!!" cried Tsunade from the hospital doorway. " Come, quick……..it's Naruto!!"


	2. The End Of A Comrade

Chapter 2: The End of a

Comrade

"What?!", cried Sakura through blurry eyes. "Naruto, Hes alive!" answered Tsunade in disbelief. "How's that possible!" exclaimed Kakashi, in confusion. " I don't care how!" cried Sakura. " As long as hes alive!", she finished, running off to his room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It is time, Naruto, reck havoc on your village" cried Sasuke, making hand-signs. "SEAL REALESE". He then cried!………………

"Naruto?", called out Sakura pushing open his room door in haste. The demon-boy looked over in surprise. "Sakura!?" he cried in surprise, sitting up, and wincing in pain from his wound's. Sakura then rushed over to him embracing him. "Wha!" he cried in surprise. "Oh shut up!" cried Sakura, punching Naruto in the head.

"Ow", he cried in pain, I new it wouln't last long he thought to himself. "naruto" said a small voice from the hospital doorway. "Hinata?" answered Naruto. "Come on in" cried Sakura dragging her into the room, who immeditally turned red for Naruto had his shirt off.

"Ummm.." muttered Hinata shly. " I just wanted to see if it was true.." Naruto looked puzzeled "If what was true?" he asked. "Oh, you don't know you were presumed dead!" cried Sakura.

"Oh that I already new that" answered Naruto rubbing his neck which had started to burn intenslly. "What's wrong?" asked Hinata hastly. "Naruto.." asked Sakura rushing over to him, her mind flashing back to Sasuke, for a moment.

"Oh my god" screamed out Tsunade, seeing Naruto. "What's wrong" cried Kakashi rushing into the room right behind her. " What the hell….." left off Kakashi also seeing Naruto. His skinned was covered in the seal signs that had occupyed Sasuke in the forest of death.

"FINALLY , KEH HEH!!" cried a voice coming from Naruto that was not his own. "The Nine-tailed fox!" screamed Tsunade. As she said this Narutos chakra swarmed around him taking the shape of a fox with five tails…

Then there was a explosion of chakra imploding the room and deystroying the hospital in a explosion of dust and smoke! "Fuck.!" Cried Sakura getting herself out of the rubble. "What is wrong with him?" asked Hinata who had also climded out, and looked over at Naruto, whose body had taken the form of a small five-tailed fox. "It's the curse-" started Sakura but never finished for Naruto had moved over to them.

"HINATA THAT'S YOUR NAME HUH I SEE THAT MY HOST HAS FEELINGS FOR YOU….." said 'Naruto' pondering for a second. "THAT MUST END…..NOW!" he then chanelled red chakra into his clawed hand in the form of a Rasegan and then punched it through her chest as a shower of blood and gore burst out of Hinata's back. "N----a…r-" gasped the girl, who then seconds after..died.


End file.
